


Troubleshooting

by IcedPandora



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Evan, Demon Luke, Gen, I just want you to know that that’s where it would go if I ever wrote anymore, It’s a Supernatural AU, I’m not tagging that though, Knowledge of SPN isn’t necessary to understand this it just helps a little, Moo’s mentioned also, Probably ooc, Set some time during season 9 after the fall, There’s no SPN characters here, There’s not actually any shippy stuff I’m sorry, What do ppl tag uh, Which I won’t, hunter jon, like the show, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedPandora/pseuds/IcedPandora
Summary: Evan’s a faith healer who gets more than he bargained for with his 11:30 appointment.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Kudos: 24





	Troubleshooting

Evan let out a soft sigh, pushing open his apartment door and taking a step inside. Taking house calls to those with little means always made him feel drained. Even besides constantly watching his back out in the open like that, having people _beg_ for his help... it didn't sit right with him.

As usual, though, he'd have to push through it. He had another appointment scheduled in a half hour, although this one was at his home. Small mercies, he supposed.

He went about making himself a coffee, sitting down on the couch with another sigh once it was finished. He'd discovered he had a taste for coffee after being offered it on one of his house visits, but he probably relied on it a bit too much at this point. He didn't need it, but it was just nice to have.

All too quickly, an impatient knock sounded at the door. He stared down at the remnants of his coffee for a few moments, before abandoning it on the table and walking to the door.

On the other side, was a shorter man with dark hair and bright eyes. There was a look in them that Evan didn't trust, although he couldn't guess why. After a few months on Earth, he still didn't really understand its residents.

"Hello," he greeted with a polite nod all the same, "are you my eleven-thirty?"

The man blinked, and then nodded, "that's me."

Evan stepped aside to allow him in, watching as the man walked in and looked around.

"You said your name was Del, right? It's nice to meet you."

The man gave him a calculating look for a moment, before nodding slowly, "Yeah, on the phone. Uh... and you're Evan Fong, faith healer, yeah?" he asked in a tone that Evan could tell meant disbelief.

He nodded, smiling and gesturing for Del to sit. The man flopped onto his couch, and Evan sat in the chair opposite him.

"What can I help you with today, then?"

Del regarded him for a moment, before sighing, "look, you're my last hope, okay? A friend of mine's dying and if I don't find something to help him soon... I don't trust this sorta thing as far as I can throw it, but it's my last hope."

Evan gave him a sympathetic nod, watching the man scratch at his arm under his blue hoodie, "Can I guess you want a demonstration?" he asked softly. Del nodded awkwardly.

"I can't if it costs extra, though. I can barely afford to do this in the first place," he mumbled, a fiery glare aimed at the ground by his feat.

Evan shook his head, "I'm sure we can work out a price that suits you better later. But this sort of consultation is usually free."

Del looked surprised, although Evan wasn't completely sure why. Perhaps he wasn't used to people doing things for free? Whatever the case, Del awkwardly rolled up one of his sleeves. He had a nasty looking gash running up his left arm, and Evan had to wonder how he got it.

"Can you heal this?" asked Del, eyes narrowed slightly. Evan smiled, nodding and holding out his hands. Reluctantly, Del offered his own arm for Evan to take a hold of.

Evan rested his fingers against Del's arm, watching as the wound stitched itself back together. Evan dropped the now healed arm, leaving the human staring at it in silence.

"Tea, coffee?" Evan offered, standing, more to break the silence that had fallen than anything. Del blinked and looked back at him, an odd grin now on his face.

"So. Evan, huh? That your host's name? It doesn't sound very angelic."

It took a moment for his words to register with Evan, who took a step away from the human, "I don't... what are you-?"

He was cut off by Del, "I'm a hunter, you're an angel. Answer my damn question." the human replied cheerfully.

Evan didn't know how to answer, but he was saved from having to by a new voice. "Yo, Delirious! I just got off the phone with Moo." Evan spun, coming face to face with a demon.

He stood nonchalantly across the room from the two. When Evan armed himself and pointed his blade at the demon, it simply raised its hands placatingly with an amused smile. "Demon," he accused, "leave my presence or I'll smite you." He took a step towards the demon, but didn't get very far before something sharp pressed against his back.

"I'd put that down if I were you. I have one too."

After a pregnant pause, Evan lowered his weapon and it was snatched from his grasp. "We agreed first to five, right Toonz? You owe me twenty."

The demon made a face, "we _agreed_ first to three. I got three, and you decided we'd do first to five instead."

Evan's eyes narrowed as he half-turned to scrutinise Del, "you claim to be a hunter, and yet you work with a demon?"

Del shrugged, "what can I say? He's good company."

"Im the _best_ company," the demon - Toonz - replied, "What're we gonna do with 'im?"

Del squinted at him, "I dunno. You killed anyone since you got here, angel?"

The question confused Evan, before he remembered what exactly his brothers were apparently getting up to since the fall - and before it too. He sighed, "no. I'm here to heal, not harm."

Del's eyes slid to Toonz, "would you feel bad if we killed him?"

Toonz rolled his eyes, "I'd feel bad if we kept Moo waiting. He wouldn't tell me what's going on but it sounds important. _You_ make a decision."

“How about you return my blade and be on your way. We can forget any of this happened,” Evan suggested, earning a laugh from Delirious.

“How ‘bout instead of that, we take him with us, huh Toonz?”

The demon gave him flat look, “that’s a terrible idea, Delirious... you’ve decided, haven’t you?”

Del grinned, “‘s what you told me to do. So, Evan - if that is your real name - fancy a road trip?”

As a healer, Evan had encountered a lot of strange people in his time on Earth. He was quite certain Delirious was the strangest, and also actually insane. He opened his mouth to reply, but found nothing to say.

“He’s speechless at your generous offer,” Toonz intoned dryly, already turning to the apartment door. Delirious grinned, making to follow Toonz and herding Evan along with him. The angel chose to go along with it, because there was still an angel blade involved. Quite a few, if what Del had said earlier held any credence.

Sitting in the hunters’ car, Evan really wished he still had his wings. After threatening him with a stabbing should he try something, the two settled into an argument.

“You can’t just pick up strays willy-nilly, Del.”

“I picked up you.”

“ _I_ picked up _you_!”

“So you admit you pick up more ‘strays’ than I do?” Del asked with a self satisfied smirk. Toonz seemed to decide not to dignify this with an answer, whether because it was true or not Evan wasn’t sure.

He hoped their friend was more reasonable than they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> This little plot bunny has been bouncing around my head for like a year now, so I decided to finally try writing it so it would stop distracting me from other stuff. ...of course, it won’t help much, because there’s like a bunch more of this crossover besides this.  
> The issue? I haven’t watched Supernatural in like 2 years and I’m not sure I want to just to make sure I’m not getting anything wrong in a shitty fanfic.  
> So this is probably all there’ll ever be to this AU, but I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
